Star Wars: Attack of the Guardians
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: Drake, Lyle, Cole, and Kara have done it all. They defeated the Black Heart and saved Earth. But their journey is not yet over. When they are sucked into a portal and transported, they will have to stop a galactic war. Watch out universe, the Guardians are here. OC/Harem, OC/Barriss, OC/OC, OC/Unknown at the moment.
1. We're Not on Earth Anymore

**Hey guys, It's me Omega108 again. I've been playing Destiny for a while and I got to say, it is FUCKING epic! The game is awesome! It is one of my favorite game, along with Borderlands.. This is my first ever Destiny story, and I decided to start with a crossover. And why not start over with Star Wars. So this is my story, with my Titan class OC, along with three other OC's, a Hunter, , my female Warlock, and a Warlock giving to me by my good friend and author BioshockerN7. So here's the start of the story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Were not on Earth anymore.**

**(Mars)**

In the desert terrain of Mars, a lonely figure stood there. They stood at 6'4, wearing a grey jumpsuit, by it's physical appearance, it was a male. Over his jumpsuit, was white chest plate, a red line painted across his chest plate, knee guards, elbow guards, a belt, shoulder plates, a fur hood around his swept back helmet with a visor in the front, a red piece of cloth hung on his right hip, and a shotgun in his hand. The man was a Guardian, a Titan class, not just any Guardian, the Guardian that defeated the Black Heart. They walked through the desert, up ahead of them, was a bunch of massive creatures. They were wearing full body armor that covered their faces and body. These were the Cabals. The Titan Guardian was Drake O'Connell, the Guardian that was revived by the Ghost and fought against the Darkness. He clicked on a button on the side of their helmet.

"This is Omega, Cabal are in sight." Drake said, cocking his shotgun.

"This is Alpha, I have them in sight and waiting." Another man said over the comlink.

"This is Delta, I'm with Alpha and I have you in sight." A female voice said.

"This is Gamma, big Colossus Cabal, bet you I can take him out before you can." Another man said over the comlink.

"We are on a mission Guardian." A little floating eye appeared beside the Titan. "I suggest you focus."

"Ghost is right, focus Cole." The Titan said.

"Alright, alright. But after this. You owe me a drink Drake." Cole said over the com, Drake sighed. Cole Grayson, smartass, A Hunter who is a fan of the Bladedancer class, sharpshooter, and one his greatest friends. Drake remembered as he first met Cole, after the Ghost next to him revived him, it told him of how he was suppose to save the Earth from the Darkness. After meeting the Speaker, who speaks for the Traveler, a city size protector that protect the last city on Earth. After fighting through the alien like creatures known as the Fallen, Drake was able to go to the moon, there he met Cole. After saving Cole, he learned of the creatures called the Hive. After taking care of of some Hive creatures, the two became quite good friends. He helped Drake defeat the Black Heart, a godlike entity that resided in the Garden. Him and Cole defeated, but not alone.

"Stay focus Gamma." Alpha said.

"Can we please stay focus?!" Delta asked.

"Aw come on Lyle, Kara, have some fun." Cole said, Lyle Matthews, a Warlock class Guardian that Drake and Cole met on Venus. They found him wounded and nursed him back to help. Once he was healed, Lyle told them of the robot race known as the Vex. As they treked through Venus, they came across a group of Vex, after destroying them, the three learned of what the Vex were planning from the Exo Stranger, a mysterious Exo women who seems interested in the three, especially in Drake. Drake remembered Cole saying something that she had a 'thing' for him. He didn't understand it, but after the three defeated the Time Lord, made a deal with the Queen of the Reef, who as Cole says to Drake and Lyle, has a thing for Drake. After defeating the Black Heart, the three were inseparable trio, well actually four of them.

There was Kara Summers, a young Warlock that him, Lyle, and Cole met back at Guardian Tower. The Speaker introduced her to them, and asked them if he could take her under his wing. Drake accepted, and after a few days, the four became quite close. They all band together and defeated the Black Heart, and saved the Earth.

"Waiting for you Cole." Drake said, noticing a single Cabal Legionary charge at him. Drake calmly walked on as the Cabal kept charging, as soon as they were sixty feet. Drake walked calmly as a gunshot was heard, the Cabal soldiers watched as their brother slowed down, stopping in his tracks. Drake walked past the Cabal, it didn't even attempt to swung it's arm at him. Then it slowly collapsed on the ground, dead as Drake walked past it. He watched as several Phalanx Cabal soldiers step in front of the others, they set their shields in front of the group. The Ghost disappeared as Drake kept walking.

"Alpha." Drake said, he heard a grunt on the other end. As he kept walking, he heard something above him, he looked up to see a ball of purple energy fly towards the Phalanx, the ball hit the shield, creating a shockwave and breaking up the Phanlanx shield, the Cabal that were near disintegrated into nothing. Drake put his shotgun away and started running past the Phalanx wall, he started gaining speed, until he saw a Colossus Cabal aim it's giant gun at him, but Drake kept on charging. He heard a gunshot, and saw a bullet hit the Colossus in the head, but the bullet didn't penetrate it, just bounce off. It did give Drake the chance as he gained even more speed, before his body was surrounded in a blue shield, he threw his shoulder into the Colossus stomach, sending him and the Cabal into the ground.

"I helped killed, that counts." Cole said over the comm. Drake then pulled out his shotgun, the exotic shotgun, the Universal Remote as he aimed it at a Cabal, he fired, bullets piercing the Cabal's armor and killing it. He kept pulling the trigger, killing Cabal left and right, before he heard his click. He cursed, pulling out the mag and grabbing out another one. He didn't notice the Cabal aiming it's gun at his back, ready to kill him. It was about to pull the trigger, when an orange bolt came out of nowhere and hit the Cabal, killing it.

Drake turned around to see a man roll next to him. He stood at 6'4, wore a dark blue cloak around his body, brown gauntlets, black boots, a strap that held his ammo, and a Legendary Fusion rifle in his hand. His helmet was yellow, with a black visor in the front, two circles on the side, and two straight tusk in the front. Drake stood up, looking at the Guardian, a Warlock. Another Warlock, a female, she stood at 5'9, wore a red robe, a small purple band on her left arm, her helmet was golden in a dome shape with a cage bar over a black visor, a single shoulder plate with an anime bunny on her shoulder, a strap around her chest, and her arms was a legendary Fusion rifle the Conduit F3.

"Thanks for the save guys." Drake said, Kara and Lyle acknowledged him as Lyle reloaded his legendary Fusion rifle, the Praetorian Foil. Both started shooting the Cabal, taking them out left and right. Nearby Cole kept shooting the Cabal in the head, Cole Grayson wore Guardian Hunter class armor. Consisting of brown pants, a shirt a brown belt, he wore a gas mask, with visor's, a brown cloak with a hood over his head as he kept firing. He had a holster, holding a pistol in it, a grey chest plate, and in his hands were the Legendary sniper rifle, The Supremacy. He kept his sight on the Cabal trying to sneak attack his friends Drake and Lyle. He notice something ahead of them.

"Hey Drake, you got a circle of Phalanx Cabal ready to kill you." Cole said, shooting a Centurion Cabal in the head.

"Right." Drake said, rolling under a Cabal's arm, Lyle shot it down. Drake charged toward the group he ducked under a few bullet coming towards him and kept charging. He felt the energy around him super charge, he jumped in the air and performed his powerful move.

The Fist of Havoc.

Drake was covered in blue energy, before he aimed in the center of the Phalanx circle, hurdling towards it, he threw his fist back, the energy forming around his fist. Drake landed crouched down in the center of the group, he threw his fist into the ground, creating a blue devastating shock wave that sent the Cabal flying, and disintegrating into nothing. Drake stood back up, dusting himself off, while Lyle, Kara, and Cole walked over to him. They looked around, noticing that there was no Cabal left.

"Well that take's care of that." Cole said, dusting his hands, Ghost appeared next to him.

"That was fun." Kara commented, dusting off her robe.

"I believe that is another well done job Guardian's." Ghost said, Lyle nodded as Drake grunted.

"Now we can drink, beers are on me." Cole said, Drake, Kara, and Lyle looked at each other before back at Cole.

"Ha! Kidding, you guys are paying, I got more kills." Cole said, poping the collar of his hood.

"Idiot." Kara said, elbowing him in the stomach.

"I have kept score, Cole Grayson got twenty kills, Kara Summer's at Twenty Two, Lyle Matthews got Twenty five, and Drake O'Connell got twenty eight." Ghost informed the Guardians.

"... Got the ruin the fun out of everything, don't you Ghost?" Cole asked.

"We'll drink later, right now we'll need to report to the Speaker, Ghost." Drake said, Ghost beeped, a few moments later, their ship floated above them, The Aspect of Glass. The three disappeared in a flicker of light and with that the ship took off.

"So... Then can we get some drinks?" Cole asked, Drake answered by sighing, while Lyle ignored him, taking out a little book and opening it. On the cover it said 'Guardians of Ga'hoole' it had an Owl on the cover. Kara stared out the window, ignoring Cole.

"... So is that a yes?"

**(The City, Earth)**

Drake walked down the stairs to meet the Speaker, Ghost floating beside him. In his arms was his helmet, revealing a man in his twenty's, he had black raven hair, the end was in a ponytail, no baby fat on his cheeks, a scar on his cheek thanks to a Fallen Major, his deep blue eyes stared down as he walked down the stairs. Cole, Kara, and Lyle were outside as they waited for Drake. Drake reached the end, he saw the Speaker, his back turned to him as he stared up at the Traveler. Drake walked towards the Speaker until he was next to him. They both watched the Traveler, neither speaking, just staring at the giant protector. The Speaker looked at Drake, deciding to Speak.

"What did you fine, Guardian?" The Speaker asked in a calm voice.

"We found the Cabal legion you were talking about, we took care of them." Drake answered, Speaker shook his head in satisfaction.

"Very good Guardian, as always I expect nothing more then the ones that saved Earth." The Speaker said, turning around and walking along the halls, Drake following him.

"Sir, the fight isn't over, we still have a lot more Cabal out there, and the Fallen haven't exactly left." Drake said.

"I know, and I have complete faith in you. We all do, even our great protector." The Speaker said, gesturing to the city and the Traveler. Drake sighed, he didn't know why he argued to The Speaker, in some way the Speaker was like his Teacher, telling him new stiff that was either confusing or just took a long time to make sense.

"Don't worry Guardian, you are not alone. Your friends are with you, and will always be with you. Now I have a new mission for you." The Speaker said.

"Yes?" Drake asked.

"Near the Moon, there seems to be a some weird signals our scouts have picked up. It seems to be some sort of rift or something. We cannot tell, I am sending you team to investigate." The Speaker said, Drake saluted the Speaker, before turning and walking away. The Speaker looked at the Traveler.

"Please protect them, I believe they a destined for greatness." The Speaker said, as if the Traveler could answer.

**(Outside)**

Drake walked outside to see his friend waiting for him each had their helmet at their sides. Cole was sharpening his knife with a stone, he was in his twenties, the same age as Drake, he had pale skin, brown hair, blue eyes like Drake, but he bore three scars, one on his cheek, one over is nose, and the last over the tip of his eyebrow. Drake knew those were from Cole's past, something that only He, Lyle, Kara, and Ghost knew.

Lyle was a human as well, his skin was pale, he had blonde hair that ended over his eyes, and the most interesting thing about him was his purple eyes, he told the others when he became a Warlock, they changed.

Kara stood near the side walk, channeling energy in a ball. She was a nineteen year old girl under that helmet, had blonde hair, her hair ended at the back of her neck and in a ponytail, and her eyes were bright green. They all turned to see Drake walking down the stairs towards them. Cole put his knife and stone away and jumped off the wall he was on.

"So can we get food now?" Cole asked, Kara elbowed him in the stomach. Drake ignored as he looked at his friends, he put on his helmet.

"The Speaker says theres some sort of rift near the Moon. He wants us to go check it out." Drake said, walking past the others, Lyle and Kara put on their helmets and followed Drake.

"... So after that, then we can get some food?" Cole asked.

"Cole!" Kara exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Cole said, slipping on his helmet and running up to the others. Above them, the Speaker watched as the Guardians left.

"Good luck, Guardians."

**(Above Moon's surface)**

Drake looked on his scanner's, trying to find the signal. But his scanner was going static, so he looked around, trying to find it. Cole was in the back, sharpening his knife, Kara was looking at the Moon, Lyle was reading, and Ghost was looking for the signal through his scanner, but to no avail did he find it. Cole looked at Drake, putting his knife away.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Cole asked, he wasn't exactly enjoying this mission. He didn't mind have some quiet moments, but he enjoyed shooting things.

"Something is jamming our scanner, whatever it is, we'll find it." Drake said.

"So far, I cannot find anything." Ghost said, Drake looked around, trying to find something. All he saw was the darkness beyond, and a little light nearb-Wait what? Drake looked out of the side of his ship, he saw a little light flicker. He turned the ship to it, getting closer to it. Soon the rest saw the little light, and notice it was getting bigger.

"What is it?" Kara asked, now seeing the full size of it. It got wider, making it look like a hole within space. Drake didn't like this, not one bit.

"Let's go report this to the Speaker." Drake said, he turned the ship around and was about to launch himself to the Earth. But the ship wasn't moving, in fact it was moving backwards.

"Drake, I think this is no time to joke." Cole said, looking back at the rift.

"I know, but the ship ain't going forward. It's going backward." Drake said, activating the boosters. But it didn't do nothing, just made things worse as they were being pulled in.

"This is not good!" Cole said, soon they were in, the rift opening started closing, and like that it was nothing on the outside. The Guardians jumpship were spinning out of control, making them bounce around. Drake landed on his head, rendering him unconscious.

**(Unknown)**

Drake woke up, to an aching head. He rubbed the back of his head, groaning in pain. He looked around, everything fuzzy at first, soon it became clearer and he realized where he was. He saw he was on the controls of his ship. He stood up, regaining his balance. He rolled his arms, getting any kinks in his bones, he heard a few cracks. Drake looked around to see his helmet on the ground, he picked it up, putting on his head.

"Everybody okay?" Drake asked, looking around, he saw Kara upside down on the wall, Lyle leaning on the wall trying to regain his balance, and Cole was trying to let go of his seat.

"I'm good." Kara said, groaning.

"Fine." Lyle muttered.

"I'm a-okay... I think." Cole said, finally letting go of his seat.

"What happen?" Kara asked, standing up.

"We crashed." Cole answered, gathering his stuff.

"Clearly, but what was with the rift?" Kara asked.

"I think it was a worm hole." Drake said, "Or something like that."

"Okay, so any idea where we are?" Cole asked.

"The controls are broken, the entire ship system is broken." Lyle said, looking at the destroyed ship.

"Ghost?" Drake asked, looking for their little friend.

"I'm alright." Ghost said, appearing next to Kara, "Let's never do that again."

"Do you know where we are Ghost?" Drake asked, Ghost stood there a moment, a beep came from him every few moments. Before he looked at the Guardians.

"I'm sorry, I cannot pinpoint where we are. Infact, as far as we know, Earth, Venus, Mars, and the Moon aren't on my scanners." Ghost said, shocking the group.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Kara asked.

"I mean I can't find them, I can contact the Tower." Ghost said, this shocked the four.

"What do we do then?" Cole asked.

"First, let's get out of the ship. Then we can figure out where we are and find a way off. Ghost, get us out of here." Drake said, Ghost nodded and in an instant, they were out of the ship.

**(Outside)**

The Guardians and Ghost appeared outside, they looked around. Cole and Lyle looked at the ship.

"Aw shit!" Cole cursed, gesturing to the ship. "This sis going to take forever to fix." Cole said, he saw the ship's boosters were destroyed, several shards of metal sticking out, and the front was dented.

"I know this ship was precious to you Cole." Lyle said.

"She was my baby." Cole said, going on his knee. "This sucks, right Drake? ... Drake?" Cole turned to see Drake, but was shocked at what he saw. Lyle looked and what he saw made his jaw drop.

"It's so beautiful." Kara said, putting a hand on her chest. They saw that the landscape was covered in a rain forest, they saw a river below them run across the forest. It was beautiful, and it was covered with life. They saw bugs, and animals they never seen before.

"Where are we?" Drake asked.

"My data banks don't have anything on this." Ghost said.

"It's amazing." Lyle muttered.

"Yeah." Cole said, he took a bite on the food he had in his hand. The others looked at him, realizing he was eating some purple fruit. Cole notice them looking at him, he looked at them, confused.

"What?"

"Where did you get that?" Kara asked, Cole pointed at the tree nearby, it had the purple fruit on it.

"Over there, and they are really good. Not as good as pizza, but still." Cole said, taking a bite. Kara and Lyle took a one of the fruit's and looked at them. Lyle tossed one to Drake who caught it. He looked at it curiously, wondering what it is.

"What kind of fruit is it?" Drake asked, Kara was too busy eating the fruit, moaning in pleasure.

"I don't know, but they are so good." Kara said, grabbing another one. Lyle was to busy eating it to respond, and Cole was on his... sixth. He had a pile in his left arm, while he he was eating one.

"What if they are poisonous?" Drake asked, causing the others to stop eating in mid bite. They looked at each other, realizing they didn't think of that. Ghost looked at Drake.

"Don't worry Guardian, I already scanned those fruits. They are fine." Ghost, letting the three to sigh in relief and continued eating the food. Drake looked at the fruit, before shrugging and going to take a bite.

**BOOM!**

A giant explosion rang out, causing the Guardians to drop their food and look around in alarm. They tried pin pointing where the explosion came from, until Kara pointed behind Drake.

"Look, over there!" Kara said, the others followed and saw it. Smoke was rising above the tree's, and they could hear the sound of explosions and gun shots.

"Looks like there's a battle going on over there." Cole said.

"Yeah, but whose fighting?" Kara asked.

"It could be a Guardian's." Cole said.

"No, I detect no Guardian in the area other than us." Ghost said.

"Than who could it be?" Cole asked, Drake looked at the smoke. He grabbed his helmet and put it on.

"I don't know, but we should check it out." Drake said.

"What about the ship?" Kara asked, Drake activated his Legendary Sparrow, the S-31V. He hoped on, looking back at the others.

"We will come back later. But right now we should check it out, and if someone is in trouble. We're going to help them out. Now let's move out." Drake said, Lyle didn't say anything, he just out his helmet on, activated his Legendary Sparrow, the XVO "Timebreaker" and hoped on it. He drove up to Drake, nodding his head at Drake.

"... Alright, let's do it." Kara said, putting her helmet on, activating her Legendary S-32V and drove next to Drake. They looked back at Cole, who put his mask on.

"... Aw whatever, I got nothing else to do." Cole said, he activated his Legendary Sparrow, the EV-30 Tumbler and drove up to the others. Ghost disappeared, and the Guardians looked at each other.

"Alright guys, let's move out." Drake ordered, he revved up his engine and like that they were off. Through the desert and to whatever fight was going on.

Unaware of that they were destined for greatness.

* * *

**And done, this is will a great story to write, just like my others. Now I will explain somethings with the OC's. You see I was going to just a Titan, but then I(With a friend/Author of mine) decided to do three OC's( A Titan, a Hunter, and a Warlock.) At first it was going to be my OC Drake O'Connell(Titan), then we decided to add Cole Grayson (My friend BioshockerN7 OC, give credit to him for it, he is a Hunter.), and then we had choice to add either Kara Summer's(Warlock, my OC.), or Lyle Matthews(Warlock, BioshockerN7 OC.) It was going to add just the three boys, but I wanted to do four just for fun, and it's my story. The original idea name for the story was Star Wars: Attack of the Titan, but now it's Star Wars: Attack of the Guardians. Now there is a pairing, mostly because I decided to do this.**

**Drake/Ahsoka/Padme/Riyo/Shaak ti/Luminara/Aayla/Satine/Exo stanger(Maybe)/Queen of the reef(Maybe again.)/Bo-Katan/Mara/ and Ventress.**

**Cole/Barris(For my friend Bio. you the man.)**

**Lyle/Shina(My OC.)**

**Kara/Unknown(I don't k now if I'll do one. But if I do, Anakin, Lux, and no one will be paired with her. Only an OC. Maybe.)**

**Yah, those are the pairings, not changing. Don't bitch about it. **

**Oh, and the Guardians are pretty powerful. Have you seen the Guardians and there weapons. Fuck the force, Fist of Fucking Havoc, Arc Blade, Nova Bomb, Golden Gun, Radiance, and Ward of Dawn. Yeah, so yeah, deal with it. Okay, now the teams bio.**

**Drake/Omega: The Leader(main character), and the muscles, or heavy duty.**

**Cole/Gamma: The Scout, the sharpshooter, and the smartass.**

**Lyle/Alpha: The Demo man, the wise man, and the silent member of the group.**

**Kara/Delta: The Healer, and the Little sister.**

**Ghost: The real brains, the guide.**

* * *

**Now in terms of family.**

**Drake: Big Brother**

**Kara: Little sister**

**Lyle: Big brother**

**Cole: Brother**

**Ghost: Best friend, and at the same time, kind of a dick.**

* * *

**Okay, done with those. Now onto Bios:**

**Name: Drake O'Connell**

**Age: Twenty**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Black/raven**

**Class: Titan(Class: Striker, Subclass: Defender) (Striker is his main class)**

**Personality: Serious during battle, caring for his friends and loved ones. **

**Bio: Once dead, revived by the Ghost an d led him to battle the Darkness, and defeated the black heart in the Black Garden. Partner with Cole Grayson/Gamma, Lyle Matthew, Kara Summers and inseparable friends to no end. Both defeated the Black heart and now carry their duties protecting Earth, with their Ghost.**

* * *

**Name: Cole Grayson**

**Code Name: Gamma**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Brown**

**Skin: Pale skin( Scars from his past that only the other know about)**

**Species: Human**

**Age: Twenty**

**Class: Hunter (Main class: Gunslinger, Subclass: Bladedancer)(Uses Bladedancer as his Main class most of the time.**

**Personality: Takes everything in a humorous view, but that is to hide his dark and gritty past which is only known to Drake.**

**Bio: First encountered by Drake on the Moon, Cole was in the middle of investigating the Hive's recent activity, but then he was attacked but rescued by Drake. After days of working together, the two immediately became inseparable friends.**

* * *

**Name: Lyle Matthews**

**Codename: Alpha**

**Species: Human**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Purple (Result of becoming a Warlock.)**

**Age: 20**

**Class: Warlock (Main class: Voidwalker, Sunclass: Sunsinger) (Voidwalker is his main class.)**

**Personality: Incredibly silent most of the time on missions, whenever he speaks, it's quick and to the point. Outside missions, he stays silent by reading any literature he can get his hands on.**

**Bio: Met on the brink of death on Venus, Cole and Drake nursed him back to full strength and learned that he was attacked by a machine race called the Vex. They are then later attacked by the Vex again, but together, the four(With Kara) individuals overpower the machines. After destroying the Black Garden, the three became inseparable.**

* * *

**Name: Kara Summers**

**Age: Nineteen**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Species: Human**

**Class: Warlock (Main class: Void Walker, Sub class: Sunsinger.) (Will use Sunsinger as her main class, since she is the Healer.)**

**Personality: Smart, loving for her brothers/friends, watches over them and hurts anyone who insults or hurts them. Goes into what Cole calls 'Warlock rage' and is not to be underestimated. Doesn't take shit.**

**Bio: Meet them on the Guardian Tower, the Speaker introduced her to them, asking them to take her under their wing. They allowed it, and soon they became like family. Never letting the other get hurt as Kara healed them. When they came to the Black Garden, they fought the Black Heart and defeated it, saving the Earth. Soon the five(Adding Ghost) became a family.**

* * *

**Okay, now I'm going to get into the gun type that each one likes.**

**Drake: Machine guns, Shot guns(Mainly), Fusion rifle, Rocket launcher, Hand cannons, and Auto rifles.**

**Cole: Hand cannons, Auto rifles, Sniper rifles, and Machine guns.**

**Lyle: Scout rifles, Hand cannons, Rocket launcher, Fusion rifle, and Machine guns.**

**Kara: Scout rifle, Hand cannon, Fusion rifle, and Machine guns.**

* * *

**If your confused about their look. They are on my Profile.**

**Drake: He wears the Titan armor you see on the Destiny trailer 'Become Legend."**

**Cole: Wears the Hunter armor from the trailer "Become Legend.**

**Lyle: Wears the armor from the trailer 'The law of the Jungle'.**

**Kara: Wears the Female Warlock armor from the trailer 'Become Legend'.**

**They are also on my profile.**

* * *

**And thats all I got for now. So I hope you enjoy, also. The four can switch from their classes in case of emergency or if they want too. So I hope you enjoy, they will have exotic, rare, and Legendary weapons, Jumpship, and Sparrows as you saw and I stated in the story. So I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review, constructive criticism is appreciated (But don't be an asshole, nobody wants that.), flamers will be ignored, and yes Analkin bashing is in this story... MuhahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAhahahaheheheh... Okay then. Hope you enjoy, until next time. Omega108 out! **

**Also give credit to Bioshocker for giving me ideas, he deserves it. Thanks man, thumbs up to you!**


	2. Titan vs Cyborg

**So yeah, I'm back. Some people have been asking me to update as fast as possible. Which I'm okay with, because that means readers love my story, which I'm glad with. Okay, before I start, here are my responses to reviews.**

**BioshockerN7: Agreed, let's do it!**

**SPARTAN-626: Thank you for the ideas. As for the Stranger, yeah I did decide not to put her in. I switched her with someone else. I changed the harem up a bit, it's pretty much the same. Only I added an OC and two more SW characters. Thank you for the idea. You will get credit for the idea.**

**Guest: I don't know what that is supposed to mean. Does that mean Drake/Aayla?**

**Justaquestion12: Thank you, and no it really isn't. Twenty, thirty is large. Fourteen is enough.**

**CF96: Thank you.**

**Brandon Vortex: Yeah sorry it took so long. I have been very, very busy.**

**Billmastergamin115: Thank you, glad you like it.**

**Guest: Thank you**

**bandgsecurttiyaw: Thanks.**

**Silky Button: Thank you, and yes, I do have a Beta. Yeah it's changing character because I don't do POV because that is stupid in my onion and is a waste of time. Thank you and I'm glad you like the bashing.**

**Okay, now with that over with. Onto the story, which took a lot longer to make then I expected. Hey, I have school work and I am busy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Titan vs Cyborg.**

**(Kandracar)**

On the distant world of Kandracar, a battle was waged, between two sides. The Republic, the government that wanted freedom to all, and the Separatist, the ruthless Government who wanted control. The Republic soldiers, the Clone troopers, were fighting against the Droid army, and were kind of losing. Like really the Republic side, the ones leading them was Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, and the situation was not looking good. Not only were the droids winning, Grievous was here. His second in command, Commander Cody ran up to him.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker and Commander Tano are being surrounded." Cody said, Obi Wan groaned.

"Dammit Anakin, this is why I told you to stay back." Obi Wan said to himself, he looked at Cody. "What of Master Luminara and Padawan Offee?"

"They are being surrounded as well." Cody informed.

"Blast! When we can expect reinforcements?" Obi Wan asked, he couldn't believe they all got separated. He wasn't expecting to fight the Separatists. It was supposed to be a diplomatic mission to Kandracar to calm down the rebels who wanted the planet's independence from the Republic. They even brought some Senators for a peace treaty. Now they were busy trying to free this planet from the Separatist grasp.

"By the time they get here sir, we'll be long gone." Cody said, Obi Wan sighed. He pulled out his lightsaber and aimed it at the droids.

"We have to hold out for as long as possible." Obi Wan said, Cody pulled out his blaster.

"Yes sir! Alright men, move out!" Cody ordered, soldiers following behind him.

**(With Asswa-Skywalker.)**

"Rex, did Obi Wan say when the reinforcements would arrive?" Anakin Skywalker asked.

"No, in fact he said they will arrive too late." Rex said, shooting a droid.

"Great, maybe I should have listened to Obi Wan." Anakin grumbled, kinda feeling stupid for going AWOL. But hey, that's Anakin for you. The young jedi Knight and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano cut through the droids like they were nothing, unfortunately there were way too many to destroy.

"Any more bright ideas Master?" Ahsoka asked, Anakin looked at his padawan.

"Cut the jokes Ahsoka, where is Master Luminara and her padawan?" Anakin asked, blocking a blast from a droid.

"They're cut off from the others, surrounded." Ahsoka said, scared for her best friend. Granted, she didn't know Barriss that long, but she trusted her fellow padawan and didn't want her to be hurt. Anakin could feel his padawan's pain, so he promised himself that he would save them.

"Don't worry Ahsoka, we are going to make it." Anakin said, at least he hoped they would. He sliced two more droids in half, force pushing a dozen flying. But he realized there were way too many. He sighed, he knew this was either going to be a long hard battle, or short massacre.

**(At the end of the Forest.)**

Drake and the other Guardians mounted off of their Sparrows, the bikes disappeared after a few seconds as the Guardians neared the end of the forest line. They could all hear the explosions now, since they were much closer and louder. They couldn't see past the trees since they were so dense to see through but they saw smoke above them.

"What do you think is going on?" Kara asked, Ghost appeared right beside her.

"I am scanning a lot of lifeforms, and others." Ghost said, Lyle looked at the small machine.

"What do you mean others?"

"I mean I can't identify what they are, that and there are some type of machines out there." Ghost informed, Drake pulled out his rifle.

"Vex?" He asked, but Ghost shook his head.

"No, they have a different structure. I must say while interesting it is... weaker. They don't really compare to that of a Vex." Ghost said, the Guardians looked at each other, before Drake walked towards the explosion and noises. The three looked at each other before shrugging, following him. They walked through the forest, pushing the branches back as the explosions got closer. Drake pushed the branches back, to see what made him drop his jaw.

"Drake, what is... Oh my." Kara said, stepping beside the Titan, Cole appeared beside them.

"Hey guys what are we... looking at." Cole finished, staring at the site before them. Lyle remained silent, shock filling his body. Ghost appeared beside them, his optic wide as it can be. Standing before them, stood two factions of soldiers firing at each other. One side had soldiers in white armor, their weapons were rifles firing blue lasers, much like a Pulse Rifle but didn't have the devastating effect one had. The other factions were skinny robots that carried small blasters but fired in rapid rate.

"What the hell?" Drake asked, looking at both sides.

"What are they, better who are they?" Kara asked, looking at both armies.

"I'm going to take a guess and say the robots are rip off Vex, and the soldiers are... something." Cole said, Lyle look at the soldiers.

"The white soldiers are losing. My guess is they will die soon." Lyle said, Drake looked at the droids, noticing their slow but steady advance on the soldiers, killing them.

"What is going on?" Kara asked, Drake pulled out his Exotic Auto Rifle, Suros Regime out.

"I don't know, first we help these soldiers take out the robots. Second, we find out who they are working for, third; kick their robot asses, and finally; Doing it like badasses." Drake said, Cole smiled as he pulled out his sniper rifle Patience and Time.

"Let's do this!" Cole cheered, Drake looked at the Hunter.

"Cole, stay here and give us support us." Drake ordered, Cole nodded.

"Roger, but I'm still awesome doing this!" Cole said, Drake looked at the two Warlocks.

"Lyle, Kara you are with me." Drake ordered, Lyle nodded as he pulled out his Exotic Rifle Red Death, and Kara pulled out her Legendary Scout Rifle The Calling.

"We're right behind you." Lyle said, Ghost floated beside Drake.

"What now?" Ghost asked, Drake looked at Ghost, before looking at army of robots. He aimed his rifle in the air, pulling the trigger. The loud bullet sound was surprisingly louder than any of the guns the droids and soldiers had. All of them that were close turned to see the four above them. The droids stood in silence, staring at the four armored figures. Drake looked at Ghost.

"Music?" The little light asked, Drake nodded.

"Maybe something... classical." Drake said.

"And epic." Cole added, Ghost beeped for a moment.

"I got something. Playing Live to Rise by Soundgarden." Ghost said, Drake nodded.

"I think that works, let's roll." Drake said, jumping off the edge, the other two following him.

**(Play Live to Rise, by Soundgarden. This song probably won't have an ending so pretend it ended somewhere.)**

The droids started firing at the Guardians, hailing lasers at them. Drake shrugged off the shots, his shield taking most of the damage. Drake and the two landed on the ground, the former pulled the trigger and released a hail of bullets. To his shock he watched as the robots were blown to pieces by the bullets, not even few seconds of standing. Lyle and Kara looked confused, they usually dealt with the robots like Vex actually handling their bullets, but these robots were going down like bowling pins.

"Da fuck?" Cole asked, Ghost appeared next to Drake.

"I told you, their armor structure is weak." Ghost said, Drake covered himself as a hail of lasers hit him in the chest.

"Besides slightly stinging, these lasers are really annoying." Drake grunted, Kara and Lyle started shooting down the robots, making them explode into scrap. Drake charged in, tackling or kicking any robot that stood in his way. Kara punched one of the giant blue robots, causing it to blow up into glowing yellow pieces before dissolving. Lyle kicked a droid, sending it flying, before throwing out a Vortex grenade and throwing it into a crowd of droids.

The droid looked at each other, before they all started laughing considering the grenade didn't blow up. That wasn't until it did, causing the droids and others around them to dissolve into nothing. Cole stared into the scope, aiming at the head of a big blue robot, pulling the trigger the bullet left the tube. The bullet spun through the air until it hit it in the head, blowing it to bits, but the bullet passed it and hit several robots until it hit the side of a tank.

"Ten points."

Kara rolled her eyes as she shot through the droid lines. The clones watched in amazement as the four armored figures destroyed the droid like they were nothing. They had seen the Jedi do that, but these soldiers were taking hail of blasters and they were scratching it off. Hell the weapons they had were unbelievable, it wasn't anything like their blasters and they annihilated the droids.

"Who are these guys?" One of the clones asked, the other shrugged.

"Call in General Skywalker, he will want to see this." The clone ordered, his brother nodded.

"... Where is that music coming from?" One of the clones asked. Back with Drake he charged through the droids, shooting them down. Before he was shot in the shoulder, passing his armor. Drake growled in pain as the heat burned him, luckily his shield took most of it, but it still burned like hell.

"I got him!" One of the droids cheered in victory. Drake turned to look at the droid, pulling the trigger and blowing it to pieces.

"I got you too bitch." Drake said, smirking, before he was shot again, "Oh my god how many are there?!"

"Over two hundred." Ghost informed, appearing next to Drake.

"I do not need that right now." Drake said, ducking under the blast. He hid behind a rock, covering him.

"What are you going to do?" Ghost asked, Drake peered around the rock, only to be shot right in the helmet. Drake stuttered from the hit, but he shook it off, looking back.

"I'm guessing I'll have to take out the head of the snake." Drake said.

"Boo, that was bad." Cole said over the comm. Drake ignored him as he fired down the droids.

"Ghost, scan the area, tell me when you find the leader." Drake said, before Ghost could say anything. They heard machine guns roaring behind them, both turned around to see two walkers with giant cannons, firing yellow balls of fire and towards the other side of the battle zone.

"Ghost, get back with the others, I'm going to take care of those cannons." Drake said, running off and avoiding the bullets. Ghost shook his head, disappearing.

"I don't know who's crazier in this team."

**(Back with Cole)**

Cole shot another droid in the head, sending it to hell. Cole looked around the battle zone, checking the soldiers in white. He wondered who these soldiers were and what they were fighting for... besides where they are. Cole stared into the scope, shooting more of those robots.

"So has anyone made contact with those soldiers?" Cole asked over the comm, shooting another robot.

"I'm currently getting shot at." Kara said, the sound of blasters and gunshots were heard on the other end.

"And I'm pinned down by their tanks." Lyle said, the sound of explosions and gun shots on his comm.

"I'm not going to lie, besides the constant firing, this isn't really hard. I mean I know they have bigger numbers but damn, the Vex, Cabal, Fallen, hell even the Hive had power behind them." Cole said, shooting another droid.

"Can you stay focused?" Kara asked, Cole chuckled.

"I am, I'm just bored."

"ARRGGGHHH!" Cole turned to his right to hear screaming coming from the battle field. Cole turned over, looking into his scope to see what had happen. He looked around until he saw something, or someone. Standing near the end of the treeline, holding a green sword was a girl. She wore a dark cloak covering her entire body, and a hood over her head. What made her really stand out was her skin, it was green. Cole would be weirded out, if he hadn't seen another life form but after meeting the Awoken, it doesn't surprise him that there is life out there.

Cole could not deny this girl was definitely cute, but he saw she was fighting against the droids. She deflected the shots, but there were too many to dodge as she got shot in the arm. Cole saw her in distress, he put his hand on the comm.

"Guys, there's a girl in trouble. I'm going to save her!" Cole said over the comm.

"Why are you telling us this?! We are being shot at! Just go and save her!" Kara yelled, shooting a squad of droids to pieces. Cole nodded as he stood up, running cross the field and toward the girl.

**(With Obi-Wan)**

"General Kenobi!" Obi-Wan looked over to see one of his soldiers running up to him. The soldier stopped in front of the Jedi, saluting him.

"What is it soldier?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Our men have been reporting that some of the droids are falling back." The clone informed.

"They are retreating?" Obi-Wan asked, the clone shook his head.

"No, heading to another section, there." The clone pointed towards another part of the battle, near the tree lines. Obi Wan noticed a lot of smoke rose from the ground.

"How many of our men are there? Is it Anakin?" Obi Wan asked, knowing how destructive Anakin can be.

"No sir, it's not General Skywalker."

"... Come again?"

"Our men have reported that four armored fighters are fighting against the droids and winning."

"... What?"

"I'm not joking sir. Apparently there are four soldiers destroying the droids. They had weapons we never seen before, they just blow the droids to bits." The clone informed, Obi Wan scratched his beard, in deep concentration.

"Whoever these people are, they are strong." Obi-Wan said, trying to feel through the Force. But unfortunately he could not see anything, as if something powerful was blocking them. He tried searching, sweating as he did so, but whatever it was pushed him back. Obi Wan gasped as he was pushed back from an unknown force, he was caught by the Clone at the last second.

"Sir, are you okay?" The Clone asked, Obi Wan groaned as he regained his bearings, he stood up.

"I am fine, just felt a powerful source coming from that section." Obi Wan said, grabbing his head. He had never felt a power like it, it didn't feel like the Force, just something beyond it.

"What should we do sir?" The clone asked, Obi Wan looked at him.

"Send reinforcements to Anakin's position, hopefully both he and Padawans Tano and Offee are fine." Obi Wan said.

"Sir, um Commander Offee is not with the others sir. In fact she's where those soldiers are. She and some of our troops tried to surprise the droids. But it failed. We tried to send in reinforcements but they are being overrun." The clone informed, Obi Wan's eyes widened.

"We need to send in reinforcements there now. I will go and help Anakin." Obi Wan said, walking over to one of the speeders, the clone following him.

"But sir, what about those soldiers?" The clone asked, Obi Wan hopped onto the speeder, activating it.

"Whoever they are, we can thank them later for helping. But first we need to take care of our own." Obi Wan said, the clone saluted him before the Jedi drove off, several clones on speeders followed him.

**(With Barriss)**

Barriss Offee was having a very, very horrible day. First their army was now outnumbered, second she was now alone, surrounded by droids as she deflected the lasers as fast as she can. Third; she is now separated from the other Jedi and alone... It sucks. Barriss dodged and deflected the shots as fast as she could but there were too many. She screamed in pain as a shot hit her in the arm, causing a massive burning pain in it.

Barriss fell on the ground, wounded, the droids stopped firing at her, one of them walked over to her. Barriss tried to concentrate on the force to heal her, luckily it would but it could take some time, and she knew she didn't have any. The Super Battle droid aimed it's blaster at her.

"Lights out Jedi." It spoke with its deep voice. Barriss tried reaching for her Lightsaber, but instantly the droid kicked her in the stomach. Barriss gasped as she felt her lunch coming up. She swallowed it back down, keeping it together. She instantly heard the droid's gun click, the padawan closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

"Hey, big blue." A male voice yelled above them. Barriss opened her eyes but before she could turn around to the newcomer, something whizzed past her. A second later a crater was in the Battle droid's head. Barriss's eyes widen as the dead battle droid fell on the floor, the droids around them backed away in shock. Barriss turned around, and she saw standing behind her was a man wearing brown body armor, a brown cloak, and a mask covering his face. In his hand was a pistol, its barrel smoking from firing. The droids stared at each other, before opening fire on the man.

"Oh shit." Cole cursed, jumping in front of the Barriss, his cloak not protecting them but his shield took them. He loaded up his gun, The Last Word, opening fire on the droids. Barriss's eyes widened as whatever gun the man had, blew the droids to pieces. But the droids continued their assault on Cole, which was really getting on his nerves.

"Screw you, stupid tin cans." Cole said, reloading his gun, "Excuse me cute stuff." Cole said to Barriss, which caused her to blush. Before Cole turned around, shooting each droid in the chest, blowing it to hell. Before Cole realized, all of them were dead. Cole holstered his gun, before turning to the cloaked Padawan.

"Come with me if you want to live... Yeah I got that from Terminator." Cole said, Barriss stared at the man. She was lost of words, this man just came out of nowhere and annihilated the droids. I mean not in the way of a Jedi, but it was amazing nonetheless.

"Listen I know I am sexy looking."

"You wish!" Kara yelled over the comm.

"But we need to get out of here cutie." Cole said, his hand out for her, Barriss blushed but took it nonetheless. Cole pulled her up, letting her regain her bearings. Barriss dusted herself off, before looking at Cole.

"... Who are you?" Barriss asked, Cole clapped his hands together.

"Allow me to introduce myself my lady. Names Cole Grayson, Guardian Hunter, master sniper and handguns, badass bladedancer, and the wrecker of... whoever these guys are." Cole said, gesturing to the droids. "And you are?"

"Oh where are my manners for my savior." Barriss bowed to the Hunter, "Padawan Barriss Offee, at your service." Cole stared at her, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh formalities, my one weakness, next to death and broccoli." Cole decided to do the next best thing, he had his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Barriss." Barriss smiled, taking the hand. Cole and Barriss jumped at the sudden explosions.

"Kind of forgot that we are in the middle of a warzone." Cole said.

"What do we do?" Barriss asked.

"Well, I'm going to group up with my friends. Come with me, you'll be safe, you'll be shot at, but you will be safe." Cole said, he turned around, waving his hand in the air.

"But wherever your friends are, how are we going to get past... the droids." Barriss stopped as she saw a giant speeder dissolve from nothing. Cole hoped on it, he looked at the shocked Barriss.

"What?"

"... How did yo-"

"No time for that, hop on." Cole said, Barriss sat behind Cole, holding onto his waist, "And hold on, I like to go fast."

"Wait, wh-WOAH!" Barriss screamed as Cole revved up the engine. Soon she was holding on for dear life, hoping she would survive this man's driving.

**(With Kara and Lyle.)**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid robots." Kara growled as she blasted a robot to oblivion. She stood back to back with Lyle, who continued to shoot down the droids that surrounded them.

"Goddammit! How many are there?!" Kara asked as she blasted them down. No matter how many times she shot, they kept coming back. Lyle couldn't agree more, these things were like the Hive, they just kept on coming, and coming, and no that's a no joke... Dammit Cole. But he continued his onslaught of killing them, destroying them, punching them into submission, seriously these guys went down like bowling pins. Kara threw a solar grenade over at a group of them, the droids turned to ash as the grenade exploded. After a few minutes of killing the robots, both Warlocks stopped after noticing that there were none in the area.

"I think that's all of them, for now." Lyle said while Kara reloaded her Plasma Rifle.

"Yeah, you know what the problem with these things are?" Kara asked, her Voidwalker friend looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"... These guys don't drop ammo." Kara said, Lyle looked at her before she realized she was right. Back on Earth, Venus, Mars, and on the Moon their enemies would drop ammo every time the Guardians killed them. But here they dropped nothing but spare parts and blasters.

"That is true, but then again we are in a new world, so things are understandably different here... Of course by some degree." Lyle finished, while Kara shrugged and Ghost appeared next to them.

"Whatever they are, they are regrouping." Ghost informed, Lyle nodded.

"Hey, where is Drake?" Kara asked, she saw no sight of the big Titan.

"He is behind the enemy." Ghost stated.

"... WHAT?!" Kara yelled, while Lyle remained silent, he scanned the area in case he could see his Titan friend.

"Where is Cole?" Lyle asked, Ghost looked over at the Voidwalker.

"Behind you." Ghost answered, Lyle was about to ask what he meant when he heard the sound of a Speeder engine. Turning around he saw Cole on his speeder, with him was someone in a cloak. Cole stopped right in front of them, allowing the girl to hop followed by the Hunter. His speeder dissolved into nothing while Cole walked over to his friends.

"Don't worry guys, the party is here." Cole said, Kara rolled her eyes, while Barriss stared in awe at the two new soldiers. Both were covered in cloaks and metal helmets. She noticed one was smaller than the other and had a feminine body.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the guest left." Kara said, gesturing to the dead robots around them, "Unfortunately they all had a bad case of explosions." Kara said.

"That was a terrible joke." Cole said, earning a punch in the gut from Kara.

"Sorry that I'm not a comedian." Kara said, earning a chuckle from Cole.

"Yeah, leave it to the professional." Cole said, Kara took a deep breath before she started slapping Cole.

"Ow, ow, ow, Quit i-Ow. St-OW! Quit it!" Cole smacked away Kara's hands but to no avail as she continued slapping Cole. Barriss watched in confusion while Lyle shook his head. The Padawan turned to the Warlock.

"Um, do they always do that?" Barriss asked, Lyle looked at the girl.

"A lot, but we get used to it." Lyle said, Barriss looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"We?" She asked, before a small little drone appeared in front of her.

"He means me and Drake." Ghost said, Barriss stared at the little light with wide eyes, "Something on my face?"

"What a strange little droid." Barriss said, Ghost did something close to a glare.

"I'm not a 'droid' as you call it. I am a Ghost." Barriss raised an eyebrow.

"A what?" She asked.

"Don't ask him what that is." Cole interrupted, standing in front of the girl, "He will go onto a long summary about his kind and it will be boring as he-OW!" Cole grunted as Kara punched him in the elbow.

"Why do you have to be an asshole?"

"It's in my nature." Cole said, gaining even more slapping from Kara. Barriss stood there watching as Kara continued beating on Cole.

"Um excuse me?" Barriss interrupted, stopping the two from fighting. Kara stared at the girl, noticing her green skin. While it was amazing it was unbelievable, she fights aliens for a living.

"Who are you guys?" Barriss asked, the three stared at each other before looking at the girl.

"We're the Guardians, Team Epsilon." Cole said, smiling.

"I'm Kara, Kara Summers, the Sunsinger Warlock." Kara said with a bow, Barriss was surprised not only at meeting her but finally meeting someone who bows back.

"Lyle, Lyle Matthews, the Voidwalker Warlock." Lyle said, before gesturing to Ghost. "He's Ghost."

"And the big silent guy is... Where's Drake?" Cole asked, now noticing the Titan was nowhere to be found.

"Behind enemy lines." Ghost answered.

"... What?! And he didn't tell me?" Cole asked, Kara sighed in frustration.

"Because you were too busy saving her." Kara gestured to Barriss with her thumb.

"And he couldn't wait for me?" Cole asked, Lyle sighed in frustration.

"No." Lyle answered. Barriss looked between the three as they argued, hell the whole thing made her forget about the battle. Mostly because the droids were retreating... Wait what? Barriss looked around, seeing as all of the droids retreated back to their side of the warzone.

"What is going on?" Barriss asked, she went on her comlink, trying to contact General Kenobi.

"Master Kenobi, can you hear me?"

"Barriss? Thank goodness you are alive. Where are you?" The Jedi master asked over the comm.

"I am somewhere near the forest line. Master Kenobi, you won't believe it but these three-"

"Four." Cole interrupted.

"-Just came in and saved me, they destroyed the droid lines." Barriss said, watching Kara started slapping Cole again for another dumb ass remark he made, while Lyle tried holding back the Sunsinger.

"I sensed them, whoever they are we should thank them."

"Money would be nic-Ow." Cole grunted as Kara continued slapping him.

"What was that?" Obi Wan asked.

"It was nothing Master Kenobi. Where are you?" Barriss asked, watching as now both Cole and Kara were slapping each other. Lyle was in the middle trying to stop the other, but it was to no avail.

"I am with Anakin and Ahsoka, the droids have retreated from their section." Kenobi said, Barriss's eyes widen.

"Did we... did we win?" Barriss asked, wondering if it was true.

"Possibly, I will send troops to your location." Kenobi said, Barriss smiled.

"Don't worry Master, I've got company here. I'll be fine." Barriss said, watching as the two stopped fighting, allowing Lyle to rest.

"... Very well, but please get back soon. I rather not have Luminara kill me for losing her Padawan." Barriss smiled at the comment, knowing what Luminara would do to him if she was killed.

"Understood master, may the Force be with you." Barriss said, ending the connection. She walked over to the three Guardians, arms behind her back.

"So, are you guys the rebels of this planet as well?" Barriss asked, the Guardians looked at her strangely.

"Rebels of this planet? Hell no, but the better question is, what are you cutie?" Cole asked, Barriss immediately blushed at the comment, she had never been called a cutie, especially from someone she had never met.

"I am a Jedi, a Peace Keeper of the Republic." Barriss said.

"A what?" Cole asked.

"A what?" Kara asked.

"Of what?" Lyle asked.

"Drake's in trouble." Ghost finished, all four turned to the little drone.

"WHAT?!" The three Guardians yelled, Ghost backed away from being yelled.

"Who?" Barriss asked, wondering who this Drake guy is.

"Basically the biggest guy here, he's a Titan." Cole said.

"And the most powerful of all four of us." Lyle finished, and he knew it was true, while they all had their power set, Drake was on a whole different level.

"Yeah, I remember that one time when he lifted that Cabal Warship with his bare hands and tossed it at another one... Then again it was a bad day because I owed Kara a lot of Glimmer." Cole said, Kara smirked from under her mask.

"Yeah you did." Kara commented, until she realized the situation, "Oh shit Drake. What is happening with him?"

"Those machines, they aren't retreating, they are moving towards Drake to outflank him." Ghost said, shocking the three.

"What, but who would order them to do this?" Cole asked.

"Grievous." The four turned to Barriss who spoke up, they noticed the scared look on her face.

"Who?" Lyle asked, Barriss had her hands together.

"The leader of the Separatist army, the one who strikes fear into the Jedi... General Grievous."

"... Gay." Kara punched Cole in the chest.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

**(Separatist Warship)**

General Grievous stood on the bridge of his ship, his idiotic droids running around in frantic panic as everything shook from the warzone outside. Grievous could not believe the sudden change in the battle. At first everything was going great, his army was pushing the Jedi and their forces back, nearly winning the war and controlling the battle. Then out of nowhere, his droids were being pushed back, by an unknown faction of soldiers. Apparently from his droid, it was only four of them, but their weaponry cut through his soldiers like they were nothing. This also got his interest, four soldiers not only decimated half his army, but also were able to get past his lines.

"General, we have visual on the target." One of the droids said, Grievous growled.

"Put it on screen." Grievous ordered, the droid nodded and started tapping on his computer. Soon a hologram appeared, and Grievous took notice of the soldier. Whoever it was had the built of a Rancor, standing as tall as Grievous, he wore white armor that covered his entire body to boot, and on his head was a solid glass that concealed his entire face. In his arms was a rifle Grievous had never seen before, and it didn't fire the blaster rounds a regular blaster did. But he saw how the man moved with speed that one shouldn't with the armor he is wearing.

"Interesting." Grievous muttered to himself, stroking his mask as he watched the armored man punch a Super Battle droid in the chest, sending it into pieces. He noticed the man was soon covered in blue electricity, further spiking his interest.

"Is this man a Force User, like my master?" Grievous thought to himself, he had only knew his Master Count Dooku and his master able to use one they call the Force. One in particular was Force Lightning, but this man displaced no power, so it made Grievous wonder. How strong was this guy? HE knew the only way to find out was to test him out himself.

"Sir, what should we do?" The droid asked, Grievous growled to himself, turning around.

"Order the droids to stand down, I will deal with this... rebel myself." Grievous ordered, the doors closing behind him.

"Roger, roger." The droid said, wondering why the General would want to deal with the rebel, until he saw the soldier punch a Super Battle droid so hard it exploded, "I'm glad I'm in here."

**(With Drake.)**

"Stupid... fucking... piece... of... tin!" Drake growled as he continued shooting down the droids with his Auto Rifle, the Suros Regime as the droids went down. At first it was going great, he was going behind enemy lines to take out the leader, whoever that was. But all of the sudden the droids started surrounding him, so here he was, hiding behind like three rocks as droids surrounded him.

"I swear if I run out of bullets I will be pissed." Drake said, aiming down the sight, pulling the trigger.

**CLICK!**

"... FUCK DAMMIT!" Drake yelled, throwing out a plasma grenade, the grenade exploded from contact, taking out several droids. He tried reaching for another mag but realized he was out, Drake cursed under his breath, really wishing he had backup for the moment, his energy was out so he couldn't do anything but stay down, all his ammo synthesis were gone, and now his grenades were reloading.

But before Drake knew it, the firing had stopped. He heard several clicking from the robots outside. Looking up, Drake noticed every robot had their guns down, each one stood frozen, as if they were turned off. He looked around, until his eyes sent on one that stood out of all of these robots. The being stood tall, nearly tall as a Hive Knight, but his body was slender, like a skeleton like body. He wore a grey cape that wrapped around his long neck, and it stared at Drake with cold reptilian eyes, in them was curiosity. The being had his hand up, before he slowly let it down, staring at Drake. Knowing they wouldn't shoot, Drake stepped out, standing across from the being. Both stood silent, taking the other in, Drake notice the cyborg had small tubes wrapped around it's waist, he wonder if they were weapons.

"I'm guessing you are the leader of these robots." Drake said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I am General Grievous, leader of the greatest army in the Galaxy." Grievous said with pride in his voice. Drake remained silent as he looked around, piles of dead droids laid around them.

"... Right." Drake said, turning his attention back to Grievous.

"So tell me Rebel, why did you do this? Was it for freedom, for helping the Republic, or for your self interest, or just all three?" Grievous asked, Drake remained silent, before shrugging.

"Neither, I'm a Guardian, a Titan of Earth. I don't know where I am, I don't understand anything about this whole Republic thing and honestly I don't care at the moment." Drake said, surprising Grievous. This man, this Titan as he called himself a Guardian, and what is this Earth he called? He had never heard of this planet, it all rattled his head, even while Drake continued.

"So... what are you a cyborg or something?" Drake asked, Grievous, who just realized Drake was talking heard the first part, but thought he was referring to him as a droid. Oh how he hated that.

"I am not a dr... Wait what did you call me?" Grievous asked, Drake raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, a cyborg. You know, half machine, half man... or whatever you are." Drake said, Grievous stared at the man, eyes wide as he realized the man had finally called him what he always was; a cyborg. It was a simple thing yet the Jedi always called him that. He knew it was just to get him angry and spoilers, it works. But this man, possibly the first person, even if he was the enemy to call him a cyborg.

"Finally, someone who doesn't call me a droid."

"A what?" The Titan asked, Grievous didn't answer. Instead he gestured too all of the droids around him, getting the meaning Drake looked at Grievous confused. Even though he had his helmet on he was still confused on this.

"Why on Earth or wherever we are would I call you a droid, or these robots?" Drake asked, it was stupid and childish to call this cyborg. But he could tell by the man's flare of anger that whoever he has faced calls him a droid to mock him. It was childish, if you are going to mock someone, mock them on their fighting style, or the way they do stuff. Granted Cole does that a lot, but then again it is Cole.

Far from Drake, Cole sneezed.

"You have no idea on who would, it is so annoying." Grievous said, Drake could understand from a similar level, dealing with Cole can be really annoying. But Cole was family so it was understandable, well to him it was.

"I'm just going to take a guess and say whoever does this is just annoying you. Using your anger to their advantage, while it is childish, it is clever." Drake said, Grievous growled.

"While it is it is also super annoying."

"You think that's annoying. Try dealing a week of what my brother calls 'Prank Week'... It isn't fun. But enough about all of this, what do you want?" Drake asked, he knew this General wouldn't want to talk... At least he hoped not.

"Simple, I want to fight... Possibly to the death." Grievous answered, taking off his cape. Drake shook his head, he would try reasoning to get out of a fight but honestly, he hated that. That's why he leaves it to Kara to do that, if that doesn't work, the fists usually do. Drake hooked his arms up in a fighter stance, knowing all his ammo was gone, he was empty, but not done yet.

"You sure you want to do this? I'm no pushover." Drake said, Grievous chuckled as his arms broke apart, revealing two more arms. Drake stared in astonishment as Grievous pulled out four tubes, blue and green lasers came out of the tubes, in a saber like manner.

"Nor am I. Nothing personal, but this will be fun." Grievous said, his arms started spinning, the blades burning the ground as the cyborg got closer to Drake remained silent. But he looked around, noticing the droids were not moving, not making a single sound.

"What about them?" Drake asked, gesturing to them with his head to the droids.

"They will not attack unless I order it, and since every one of them is here, they can watch your demise." Grievous said, Drake smiled from under his mask, he could feel the fire burning in him, the heat of the battle, this is what he lives for.

"You think this is going to be easy?" Drake asked, Grievous shrugged.

"I hope not, otherwise this would be a complete waste of time." Grievous said, Drake chuckled.

"Alright then, let's dance."

Drake stood as Grievous charged at the Titan, ducking under the fast green blade. Drake acknowledged that this man was a lot faster than others he had faced, but nothing he can't handle. Drake ducked under the blades, before delivering a hard right hook to Grievous's side. The cyborg General groaned in pain, this man, whoever it was, hit like a goddamn tank. Before Grievous could do anything, Drake spun around wrapping his arms around Grievous in a full nelson. Drake leaned back like a falling tree, Grievous grunted as he landed head first into the ground.

Drake let go of the cyborg, standing right back up. Grievous pushed himself back up as the Titan tackled him again, both ran right into a rock, destroying it into the process. Grievous, having enough of this, reached his leg and dug it into Drake's chest, kicking him off the cyborg General. Drake grunted as he was sent flying, crashing into the ground, rolling in the dirt. Drake pushed himself back up, cracking his neck to get the kinks out of it. Grievous stood back up, charging at Drake with spinning blades, ready to cut the Titan into pieces. Drake did the only thing he could as the blades were ready to severe his head from his body. Thinking fast, he lifted his arm up as the blade connected with his arm. Grievous grinned, until he was shocked to see Drake's arm still intact, the blade burned the armor around Drake's arm but other than that he was fine. But to Drake it still burned like hell.

"What is this armor you wear?" Grievous asked, while Drake groaned, pushing the General off of him.

"Honestly? I don't know, or care." Drake said, running towards the General. Not far from them, Cole, Kara, Lyle, Ghost, and Barriss finally made it over the hill that separated the command center of the enemies. Everyone was taking a breather, until they saw Drake.

"Oh shit, it's Drake, he is alive... and who is that he is fighting?" Cole asked, noticing the weird four armed robot thing. Barriss gasped, a look of shock on her face.

"He's fighting General Grievous. He doesn't know what he is messing with." Barriss said, the others looked at her.

"... Who, Drake or that Grievous guy?" Ghost asked, Barriss looked at them.

"Why aren't you guys worried? Your friend could be killed!" Barriss yelled, they all looked at each other, before shrugging.

"It's simple Barriss, Drake can handle a lot. We all can, we faced creatures ten times bigger than us, and killed a god... I think Drake can handle a four armed cyborg." Cole said, before sitting down, he tapped the ground next to him, gesturing to Barriss, "So just sit down, relax, and watch the butt whooping." Lyle and Kara sat down next to Cole while Ghost rested on Kara's shoulder, getting comfortable. Barriss was hesitant, but slowly sat down next to Cole, watching the fight.

Back at the fight, Drake grunted as Grievous grabbed his helmet with his clawed feet, before he was swung overhead. Drake activated his jet pack, flying in the air for a few seconds before landing back on the ground. Drake turned around just in time to see Grievous swinging his saber at Drake, the Titan ducked under the blade before he had to roll out of the blade in another second so his head was severed from his body. He punched Grievous right in the gut, sending Grievous flying, the General stabbed his sabers in the ground, slowing him down. He stood back up to see Drake charging at him, white energy covered his body. Before the cyborg could do anything, Drake shoulder charged with into Grievous's chest, Grievous grunted as both were sent rolling to the ground.

They stopped rolling with Drake on top, Grievous tried to kill Drake until he realized his sabers were gone. Drake started punching Greivous in the face, making the General growl in pain as he felt something break. Having enough of being punched, he used one of his four arms, something he completely forgot about because reasons are beyond him for that. But he grabbed Drake with his arms, before punching Drake with his other two arms. Drake grunted as the General punched him in the helmet, nearly cracking it. Grievous stood up as he let go of Drake's arm, but grabbed his foot, making him dangle upside down. Grievous started swinging Drake around, smashing on the ground while the Titan grunted in pain. He tried reaching for Grievous's arm but every chance he got he was cut off by being smashed into the ground.

"How does it feel to be beaten?" Grievous asked, before he knew it he heard Drake chuckle, "What is so funny?"

"You honestly think, me being smashed into the ground a couple times, is going to beat me?" Drake asked, grabbing Grievous's leg, throwing the General off him. The cyborg was sent stumbling from the force, before he was kicked in the chest from Drake, sending him flying. Drake dusted himself off, walking towards the downed General. Back with the others, Barriss watched in amazement as the one the others called Drake fight Grievous. He had never seen anyone fight Grievous without a lightsaber, but this Drake, this man, if she can even call him that, was wiping the floor with Grievous.

"Unbelievable." Barriss said in awe, the Guardians grinned under their helmets.

"That's Drake for you." Kara added.

"Once he sets his mind on something, it's hard to stop him... Unless you are a god." Lyle said, Cole nodded.

Grievous growled in pain as he sat on a knee, he had several dents in his body. Damn he had never felt this pain before... well at least after he became a cyborg. But now this... man showed him a new level of pain. Drake on the other hand wasn't exactly spotless, he had several cracks in his armor, some were destroyed but other than that he was fine. Drake walked towards Grievous, cracking his knuckles.

"So tell me, are you going all out? Because while I will admit you pack a punch, I'm not done yet." Drake said, Grievous stood back up, coughing from the pain.

"I'm*cough* not done*cough*yet." Grievous groaned as he stood back up. Drake charged at Grievous, sending a right hook to the cyborg. But the cyborg was quick enough to duck, punching Drake right in the gut with two of his claws. Drake grunted as his armor was cracked, nearly losing his lunch... or whatever he ate before... Honestly it's been a while since he ate. Drake kept it in as he kicked Grievous in the side, the cyborg grunted in pain before he continued an onslaught on Drake. Soon both were throwing punches at each other, never letting the other fall or back down. Grievous uppercuts Drake, knocking his helmet off, Grievous's eyes widen as he saw he was fighting a human. He thought he would be fighting a stronger species, but a human?

But Drake growled as he continued his onslaught on the cyborg, said person did the same. It was now a barrage of fists as both warriors hit the other. If one was sent back, he would get back and deliver a punch harder than the last. Grievous threw his fist at Drake, but the Titan grabbed the fist with his hand, holding onto it. With a yell, Drake tore off the cybernetic limb, shocking the cyborg. Drake tossed the limb aside, before he continued his onslaught on Grievous, the cyborg was in shock to respond as the Titan continued his onslaught. But the pain from the punches was enough to get Grievous out of his shock, the cyborg growled as he grabbed Drake's fist with both his clawed hands, using his remaining limb Grievous started punching Drake in the face. Drake spat out some blood, but he remained strong as he jumped in that air, but before he landed his feet on Grievous's head.

The cyborg General growled as Drake's boots were in his face, dirt hit him in the eyes, but he remained strong. That wasn't until he realized Drake wasn't trying to escape, he was trying to pull his arms off as he felt certain pieces being pulled off. Grievous used all his strength to pull Drake back, to which the Titan realized was a lot as he felt himself being pulled back. But with all his might, Drake pulled himself free, Grievous's limbs with him. Bolts, oil, and other circuits flew everywhere as Grievous stared in shock as Drake tossed his limped limbs away.

"Alright, now I am giving you the chance to walk away, replace your limbs, and come back so we can finish this." Drake said, wiping the blood from the corner of his lips. Grievous growled as oil and blood seeped out of his open wounds, but he refused to surrender, his pride was at stake.

"Never!" Grievous roared, charging towards Drake. Drake charged towards the cyborg, his hand balled into a fist as he threw it towards the cyborg. Both warriors threw their fist at each other, connecting at once. The force of the punch created a shockwave that sent everything flying within their reach, rocks, armor, limbs, etc. Both warriors stood their ground as the force of their punch was pushing the other back. Grievous groaned as he heard his circuits in his arm breaking from the force of the Titan's punch. It was before long before he heard metal breaking and in an instant time froze down as his arm exploded into pieces. Drake's fist past the circuits and metal as it went for Grievous's face. The last thing Grievous saw was Drake's fist connecting with his forehead.

**BOOM!**

Everything was sent flying from the force, but luckily the Guardians and Barriss were out of reach to be harmed. After a few moments, everything died down, the smoke subdued and it revealed Drake standing victorious. Drake walked over to his helmet, picking it up and laying it on his waist. He heard groaning, turning to see Grievous laying, beaten and bruised. His limbs were gone, allowing some strange fluid to flow out, his mask was severely dent, half of it gone from the force it took, revealing a scarred red skinned creature to Drake. Drake stood above the beaten cyborg, the droids around them remained unmoving, some were dead from the rocks and other objects that were stabbed in their body. Grievous groaned as he looked up at Drake, coughing and spitting out some blood.

"If this is how I go, then make it quick. I rather face death then humility." Grievous said, Drake stared at Grievous for a second, contemplating on whether or not he should do it. He will admit while this Grievous character is evil, he was a worthy opponent, the first he met since he got here. He stood there silent as he thought about.

"Twenty glimmers he kills him." Cole said, leaning towards Lyle, who shook his head.

"Forty he doesn't." Lyle said, while Kara shook her head while Barriss looked at them confused. Back with Drake, he stood over Grievous, his hand balled into a fist and shaking. He stood there for a while, before he leaned down towards Grievous. The cyborg closed his eyes, waiting for the end, but before he knew it he felt himself leave the ground and land on something rough. Grievous opened his eyes to see himself staring at the ground, he looked over to see himself over Drake's shoulder. The Titan sighed, looking around to the droids. Back with the Guardians, Cole grumbled as he had to hand the VoidWalker Warlock some of his glimmer, the Warlock smiled as he counted the money.

"So... does anyone want to tell me who this guy," The Titan nudged his shoulder to the cyborg on it, "Works for?"

"Greetings warrior." Drake turned around to see another robot, it stood out though from the rest. Its body was long, its face was square and had light blue eyes. It walked over to Drake, who remained silent as it walked over.

"What are you?" Drake asked, ignoring the groaning cyborg.

"I am TX-56, a tactical droid design to accompanying General Grievous. I have informed Count Dooku of his defeat and of who you are." The droid said, Drake looked at the droid with a raised eyebrow.

"A what and who?" Drake asked, TX pulled out a small disc. He tossed it to the ground, and a few moments later a hologram appeared of an old man. He wore a dark brown cloak, wrapped around it was a light brown cape. Age was no stranger to this man as his straight yet solid beard covered his mouth and chin. The man's face bore a frown on it as he stared at Drake.

"Greetings warrior, allow me to introduce myself. I am Count Dooku, leader of the Separatist army, and you are?" Dooku asked, Drake stared at him with a stoic expression, staring at the old man with cold, emotionless eyes, before finally answering.

"Drake O'Connell, Titan Class Guardian, leader of Team Epsilon and defender of Earth. I don't know who you are Dooku, but what do you want?" Drake asked, the old man smirked.

"Of course I see you defeated my general," Dooku said, glaring at the cyborg, who groaned in pain, "Not surprising in the least." Drake rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Yeah, well at least he had the balls to fight me, unlike you, and if anything, he actually made a good challenge, so give him some credit." Drake said, Dooku turned to look at the Titan.

"You would complement him knowing he would have killed you?"

"... Yes." The Titan answered, Dooku shook his head.

"No matter, I have a proposition for you Drake, interested?" Drake nodded, "Good, now here is my proposition... Become my general." This shocked both Drake and Grievous.

"What?" The Titan asked.

"I said become my general. Clearly you are a skilled leader, able to lead these rebels of yours," Dooku gestured to the Guardians on the hill, "Have easily defeated my General, and are special. So, what do you say?" Dooku asked, Drake stared at him for a short while, before spitting the ground.

"No." The answer shocked Dooku, he wasn't expecting this.

"What do you mean no? Think about who you are talking too, I lead the greatest army in the galaxy, and you can as well." Dooku said, Drake smirked.

"I can create an electric field of destruction with my fist, and create a purple dome that is impenetrable. My team that I lead consist of a Hunter who can turn into an electric fused being with a blade that can destroy near anything that moves, and can also turn into a man fused by the solar energy that makes a hand gun destroy nearly everything with one shot. A Warlock with the power to unleash three powered bombs, and he's the silent one. And finally I lead another Warlock that can turn her body on fire, and come back to life... What do you have? An army? I've faced armies of things that would make your droids piss themselves. Now here's my proposition Dooku, you are taking your General and your army back, giving him some upgrades, and the next time we fight, I want you to be there, so I can show you what I can really do. Got it?!" Drake growled through his teeth, Dooku frowned. He knew this one would be troublesome, ah well there's always others to look for.

"You have no idea who you just made an enemy of. You will wish you accepted my offer." The Count said, Drake just chuckled.

"Sure whatever, now piss off and take your General back." Drake said, Dooku and the Titan stared at each other, neither back down the other stare. Before finally, Dooku kneeled, sighing.

"Very well," Dooku turned to TX, "Take him to the med bay." TX nodded as he ordered two droids to bring a med bed. Minutes later, two Battle Droids walked towards them with a med bed. Drake laid down the General, Grievous looked up at Drake.

"W-Why?" Grievous asked in astonishment, Drake smirked.

"Because honestly, you are the first person I met since I got here to be an actual challenge. I hope to meet more but first you get well, see you later Grievous." Drake said, waving at the cyborg as the droids moved him away. Drake turned to the Count, glaring at him.

"So tell me Drake, how do you plan to deal with them?" Dooku asked, gesturing to all the droids, their blasters now aimed at him. Drake smirked, placing his hands on his side.

"Guys?!" Drake yelled, the Guardians smiled under their mask as they were called. The three stood up. Barriss looked up at them with a raised eyebrow, while Cole looked down at her.

"Don't worry Barriss, we'll be right back." Cole said, sliding down the hill with the others. The Guardians came to the stop at the bottom, walking towards Drake and Dooku. Dooku remained silent as he took in the new comers, the 'Guardians' as Drake called them. One of them was male, wearing a hood and cape, and a mask, the other was also a male wearing orange mask, a cloak that concealed his body, and the other was a female with the same cloak as the male before, but wore a silver mask.

"Dooku, these are my friends. The Bladedancer Hunter Cole Grayson." Said person gave Dooku the bird, "Lyle Matthew, the Voidwalker Warlock." Said Warlock nodded at the Count, "And my little sister, the Sunsinger Walock, Kara Summers." Said girl waved. "We're Team Epsilon, and you Dooku, just made a new enemy. Guys," Drake said as Lyle handed him some ammo. Drake reloaded his Red Death, cocking it, "Let's show these tin cans what we're made of." Drake said, before the three Guardians ran past the hologram Dooku, opening fire on the droids and sending them to hell. Drake remained back with Dooku, resting his gun on his side.

"You see Dooku we don't know where we are. For now we don't care, but when we know everything, I want you to know we're coming for you." Drake said, Dooku smirked.

"I'll be waiting, to end you." Dooku said, Drake rolled his eyes as he smashed the disc. Dooku's hologram disappeared, letting the disc crumple into pieces. Drake sighed before he started opening fire on the droids, blowing them to pieces.

"What's the plan big guy?" Cole asked, crouching down as he fired his Exotci Scout Rifle Mida Multi-Tool at the droids.

"Kill the droids, let their ship leave. Dooku promised to let it leave so I can face Grievous again." Drake said, Lyle looked at the Titan.

"You think you can trust him?" Lyle said, Drake shook his head.

"No, but if they don't leave, we can make them." Drake said, throwing his grenade out. Kara huffed in annoyance as she kept shooting the droids.

"So is there an easier way to kill them?" Kara asked, Drake smirked under his mask.

"No, but there is a way to reduce the numbers, everyone charged?" Drake asked. The Guardians looked at each other, even though they can't see each other's faces, they can tell they are all smirking under their masks.

"Everyone ready?" Drake asked, Cole grinned as he pulled out a certain blade, Lyle arms started glowing purple, Kara cloak started burning with fire, and Drake's body was covered in electricity.

"Ready." The three answered, Drake smiled as he jumped in the air, his Jet pack giving him an excellent boost, "Then let's send these tin cans back to the junkyard!" Drake yelled, releasing his Fist of Havoc. Lyle jumped in the air, releasing his Nova Bomb, Kara exploded, her body covered in fire, and Cole threw his hand in the air, covered in lightning.

The last thing the droids saw was an explosion of blue, purple, and red energy, before being obliterated.

* * *

**And done. Finally, here it is everyone. The chapter everyone has been waiting for, I finished this in two in the morning I am extremely tired and I need a break. But before I finish, here's the update on some things:**

**Harem: Drake/Ahsoka/Padme/Riyo/OC Villain/OC Warlock/Oc Awoken Titan/OC Titan(Human)/Shaak ti/Luminara/Aayla/Queen of the Reef/Petra/Ventress/Satine/Bo-Katan/Hera/and the Daughter. Who I pair my OC with is my choice, mine. Don't like it, not my problem.**

**Kara/OC (Won't spoil who.)**

**So I just want to say yes the fight was long, but the Guardians are a lot stronger then the SW in this story because one: The show hasn't really shown anything impressive, the comics maybe, but not the cartoon. So the SW are based on the cartoon, hope you guys enjoy... If not then not my problem.**

**Okay done with that. Okay I might accept some OC Guardians but not a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review, comment, pm for ideas, etc.**

**Zer0the0mega108 out!**


	3. Aftermath

**Hey everybody, I am so glad everybody enjoyed the last chapter. So glad everyone enjoyed my last chapter and the fighting. Now this one is gonna be less on the fight and more on the talk, but I might fit in a little bashing. But before I do, my responses to the reviews:**

**Kival737101: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.**

**tf330129: Sure thing.**

**SPARTAN-626: Thanks man, yeah it was fun to write the Cole and Kara moments. Again thank you for the ideas and hoped you enjoy this story.**

**truefortune: Yeah it's okay if you forgot. I've been trying to get back to work on this but I didn't always have the time. But hopefully everyone liked it... If not then oh well.**

**paladin3030: In a way yes, but they need to get back to Earth because they aren't in there galaxy. I'm just gonna say two things: One: They were not there on accident, and two: Everything is connected.**

**Blaze1992: Yes, and thank you.**

**Guest 1: Thank you.**

**edboy4926: Thanks.**

**spartan120: Thanks.**

**Supercoolguy: Thanks man.**

**Guest103: Thank you my friend.**

**Mandalore the Freedom: Nice character, I am open to who can be challenges, but everyone. Comparing Destiny to Star Wars the Clone Wars is not that much, maybe the books and all, but the Guardians can be much stronger... Considering they killed... three gods. Your character though will not be appearing like that, no ones will. Everyone, the Guardians weren't there... by accident. I'll explain much later, just enjoy or something.**

**claymoredj: Thanks.**

**Guest 2: I'll try.**

**Okay moving on I want to show an update on the pairing:**

**Drake/Harem: Padme Amidala (Main Pairing), Ahsoka, Riyo Chuchi, OC Titan(Human), OC Titan (Awoken), Shaak ti, Luminara, Aayla, Rig Nema, Queen of the Reef, Petra, Bo-Katan, The Daughter, and Satine.**

**Cole/Barriss**

**Lyle/Keep forgetting.**

**Kara/Secret, I've decided to actually give her a character. Won't spoil who.**

**Okay moving on to the DLC's. So The Dark Below, and the House of Wolves will be part of this story, as well as the Taken King and whatever future content Bungie makes.**

**Now onto another thing, I have decided to allow people if they want, they can have their Guardian OC in the story, but I'm not gonna put every character and not instantly. It will take time, the rules are you can only use armor that hasn't been seen in the Vault of Glass, The Dark Below, and the House of Wolves, you can use exotics, but no raid, legendary, armor, shaders, ships, etc from those DLC and raids. This is it must be, I will only have six OC in the story, five Guardians, and one villain (Guardian or creature from the darkness.). Four the numbers it must be two titans, two hunters, and one Warlock(Since I already have two on the team.). Species is you're choice, class can be you're choice(No Sunbreaker, Stormcaller, and Nightstalker, yet). Here is the draft already.**

**Titans: 2**

**Hunter's: 2**

**Warlock: 0**

**Villain: 0**

**So got three for only three more. For the villain oc, you must have an excellent reason for why he/she is evil, or can match the power of the Guardians.**

**Also I want to point out this is during the end of Season One, during the Bounty Hunter's raid on the Senate. Hope you guys like.**

**Okay I hope you guys enjoy, onto it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:** **Aftermath.**

**(Arcadia, on the ground.)**

Obi Wan watched in amazement as the Droid ships retreated back up into the sky. The ships roared to life as they lifted into the sky and left the atmosphere. He watched as the ships until they were gone. Obi Wan wondered why the Separatist army left, they were clearly winning the fight and could have won. He wondered if it had something to do with the Rebels that arrived earlier. He was shocked that just four rebels could change the tide, but he could already tell they were different since he couldn't sense them.

He wondered why he couldn't, he knew everything was part of the Force, so shall these soldiers that helped. Yet he could not sense them, something that boggled his mind on it. He wondered if Anakin had the same thing, unfortunately the rebellious Knight was in the infirmary, getting cleaned up while Ahsoka checked with the Senators.

"Now then, the question is, who do we thank for helping us?" Obi Wan thought, then he remembered the 'rebels' he had sensed, or at least tried. It made Obi-Wan wonder who would help them out. But it did not matter, whoever it was shall be thanked for. He wondered what they were doing now.

**(With the Guardians)**

"It's mine!" Cole yelled as he kept Kara at bay.

"Give it here Cole it isn't you'res! You have to share!" Kara yelled as she reached for the object in the Hunter's hand.

"Don't be greedy Cole, we all deserved one." Lyle said, watching the two fight. Barriss on the other hand was very confused on what was going on, watching the three fight, while the big one was checking himself for injuries.

"They are arguing for which Lightsabers is theres?" Barriss thought, watching as the one known as Kara is trying to reach for the three cylinders in the Hunter's hand. Apparently Drake found the weapons on the ground and took a blue one for himself, while the others fought over the other three. She was both amazed and confused by the four, and the little droid creature.

"Well besides a few scorch marks on you're arm, and some burned marks you are in good condition." Ghost said as Drake unclipped his helmet. Gas hissed as he set it on the ground, resting on a rock and surveying the battle ground.

"That was one hell of a fight," Drake said, before he notice everyone was still fighting. Drake rolled his eyes before standing up, taking his helmet with him and walking over to his teammates. With one swing of his helmet, he hit each of the teams head, making them groan in pain.

"Da hell Drake?!" Cole grunted as he pulled off his mask and hood. Nearby, Barriss eyes widen at the site of Cole, his handsome roguish look, his pale but slightly tan skin, his lush brown hair, and deep blue eyes made her blush and her heart flutter a little bit on the inside. She had never seen someone so handsome before, as a child she had never had such feelings, but now, after meeting Cole she was having different thoughts.

"Will you two three just stop arguing and take a lightsaber, I want to know where the hell I am." Drake said in a stern tone. Barriss realized how big the one known as Drake was, he was about as big person, not as tall as a wookie, but as tall as Lyle, if not an inch taller.

"Jeez, did you have to hit us?" Lyle asked as he pulled off his helmet, revealing his pale skin, blonde hair, and strange purple eyes.

"Yes, now come on, we need to scout the area." Drake said as he rested his helmet at his side.

"You know, we can just ask Barriss," Kara said, pulling off her helmet. Barriss notice she was a human, with deep brown hair, and bright green eyes. Drake turned to the Sunsinger with a raised eyebrow.

"Who?" He felt a nudged from Lyle, who gestured to the Padawan. When Drake finally notice the young girl, he realized she wasn't human, or Awoken by the skin, but she was an alien species. Barriss notice the groups attention, before walking over to them. Barriss looked up at Drake, and realized the closer she got, the taller he got, he was still taller then her.

"Padawan Offee, at you're service," Barriss said with a nod, Drake eyed the girl. She looked to be wearing some sort of dark robe and a hood, made him think of some sort of monk but she didn't seem like one. It was then Drake notice the tube at her side, the same one he and the others had. Earning a nudge from Kara, he realized he was staring at her and quickly regained his composure.

"Sorry, my name is Drake O'Connell, Titan class Guardian and leader of Fireteam Epsilon." Drake said as he extending his hand. Barriss nodded as she took his hand, when she felt the powerful grip, making her cringe a little. Drake let go of her, knowing he forgot to take some strength off.

"Got to excuse our leader here," Cole said as he placed a hand on Drake's shoulder, "He's not entirely a people person, all muscle, no brai-Oof!" Cole felt the wind knocked out of him as Drake elbow hit his chest, making him fall to the ground and gasping for air.

"Same goes for the Hunters." Drake said, earning a giggle from Kara and a chuckle from Lyle.

"I'm... okay," Cole said as he stood up, but leaned on Drake for support, "Like I said, all muscle and no brain," Cole chuckle, Drake rolled his eyes as he moved aside so Cole could fall on the ground again, looking back at Barriss.

"And forgive me for being rude, but who are you, what are you, and where are we?" Drake said.

"My name is Barriss Offee, I am a Padawan of the Jedi Order, and a Mirialan." Barriss said, earning a confused look from Drake.

"A what, a what and a what? And what?" Drake asked, Barriss looked at each one of them and notice all of their confused looks, even the Ghost one.

"What rock have you guys been living under?" The padawan finally asked.

"One with tv, a nice bed, a closet full of weapons, and a fridge full of food." Cole said as he dusted himself off.

"What?"

"All these whats." Kara mumbled before stepping up, "Okay Barriss, let me put in a couple of sentences. We are Guardians, soldiers brought back from the dead by a moon sized planet called the Traveler who protects our planet called Earth. It has made us with abilities we have never seen before to protect our world from its enemy the Darkness, something we don't know what but has minions such as the Hive, these weird zombie like creatures. We went to our moon to find a disturbance when some strange portal opened up and sucked us here, into this planet and thats when we met you guys." Kara said, taking a deep breath as Barriss took this all in. Did they come from the Outer Rim, it would be impossible since the Republic would have known.

Could they have been beyond their galaxy, it could be very possible. But from the looks of things, it was very possible. But what was the darkness, or the Traveler, must be some sort of god. It made her wonder, but she had time to speculate when she heard Drake clear his throat.

"And now can you answer what is going on here, and who and what you spoke of?" Drake asked, Barriss nodded, she decided to make it quick.

"Okay, you are on planet Arcadia, where we are trying to make peace with and add an aliiance with their people for the Republic. The Republic is one the major Government that is at war with the Separatist, who want to control our galaxy. We the Jedi, beings who could use the Force, energy that lives all around us, are the Peace Keepers and fight for the Republic along with a Clone Army." Barriss said. The team looked at each other, it didn't seem like a lie, after what they experienced and after what they saw.

"So, where is the Republic?" Drake asked.

"On Coruscant, or atleast the Senate, if you want I can take you too Obi Wan, he is a Jedi Master and one of the General here." Barriss said as she extended a hand to Drake. Drake looked at his group, looking for any disagreement from them. He of course received none, not even from Cole who walked past Drake and towards Barriss.

"So long as they have food I'm cool with that." Cole said as he took Barriss hand in his. Barriss blushed at this, she didn't mean to hold his, just to drag Drake with her... but this was much better. Drake sighed as he walked along them, followed by the others.

"I'm not going to like this."

**(Later)**

After walking past the field of dead droids and soldiers in white armor. The group of Guardians and Padawan finally made it to what seemed to be some sort of camp spot for the army. The Guardians were surprised to see so many troopers, they all wore matching white armor. There were large spider like walkers, tank like vehicles, and small speeders.

"Woah," Kara said in awe, basically what everyone was thinking.

"Barriss!" The Guardians turned to see someone run over to them. They weren't human, it was a female by the sound of the voice, but she looked different. She had skin like a tomato, strange blue and white horns on her head, she wore pants and basically a brown cloth that covered her chest, and had white markings on her body.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss said only to be bear hug by the Torgruta.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ahsoka said, before she notice the Guardians. The four stared at the strange alien girl, another one it seemed.

"Seriously, first the green cutie, now the pumpkin skin? Whats next, a green frog creature?" Cole whispered to Drake, who merely shrugged.

"Barriss, who are these guys?" Ahsoka asked, gesturing to the armored clad Guardians.

"Ahsoka, these four rescued me."

"Well I rescued her, the others were to lazy too do it." Cole said, snickering while Drake and Lyle rolled their eyes, and Kara elbowed the Hunter.

"Ahsoka, these are... the Guardians." Barriss introduced them, "Guardians, this is my friend Ahsoka Tano."

"A pleasure to meet you." Drake said, extending his hand. Ahsoka shook it, noticing the man's strength.

"Drake O'Connell, Titan, leader of Fireteam Epsilon." Drake introduced himself, before gesturing to the others, "This is Lyle Matthew, Warlock. Cole Grayson, Hunter, and Kara Summers, Warlock."

"Hello."

"Sup."

"A pleasure to meet you." Each Guardian said respectively.

"Nice to meet you... and where did you say you came from?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's a long story." Ghost said, Ahsoka eyes widen at the small little robot.

"What are you?"

"I am a Ghost." Ghost introduced himself.

"Well nice to meet you Gh-"

"Ahsoka!" The Guardians, and Padawans turned to see a man in his twenties, a man in his thirties, and a woman with the same green colored skin like Barriss walk over to them.

"Master, I'm alright." Barriss said with a bow, Luminara bowed back.

"I can see young one, I am glad you are alright." Luminara said, Barriss smiled, before she notice the other Master attention to the Guardians.

"Master, I want you too meet the ones who saved us. These are the Guardians, this is there leader Drake, his comrades Lyle, Cole, Kara, and Ghost." Barriss introduced each Guardian respectively. Obi Wan stepped up, extending his hand.

"So you were the ones who faced General Grievous. It's quite remarkable, not many can face the Cyborg General and get away without a scratch." Drake smirked as he shook the General's hand.

"He was tough, but I got the best of him." Drake said, before shaking Luminara's.

"Thank you for saving my padawan." Drake scratched the back of his head.

"No offense ma'am, but I didn't save her. My friend Cole did, I was fighting Grievous so I didn't notice." Drake said as he gestured to the Hunter.

"My pleasure ma'am, anything to rescue damsels in distress." Cole said, before winking at Barriss. The padawan looked away in embarrassment, her cheeks pink. Luminara notice this, but said nothing about it.

"So I take it you four are soldiers or something?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms. He didn't like this, granted these soldiers defeated Grievous... which he had a hard time believing. But maybe he was just overeacting.

"Something along those lines. We're Guardians, of Earth." Drake introduced, but all he got was confused glances, making him groan. "Let me explain, we are from another Solar System, or Galaxy it seems. We protect our home, Earth, from a never ending darkness as the Guardians. I am Titan, Lyle is a Warlock, same with Kara, and Cole is the Hunter." Drake explained, it wasn't much, but it was enough. In all honesty he is tired of explaining this to everyone. Hopefully this got through with everyone, and if not oh well, he didn't care.

The Jedi found this a little strange, a being from another galaxy? Though by the looks of the man's face he had no indication of lying, nor did they sense he was lying. Though only one of the Jedi didn't trust them, that was Anakin. How could he? They could be working with Dooku, spies for the Separatist. While he couldn't do anything nor had any proof he will keep an eye on them.

"That... is an interesting story."

"And every part of it is true. Our ship is nearby, it is damaged, but repairable." Lyle said, which Ghost reappeared.

"But it may take a while with it's damage." Ghost stated, gaining the Jedi's attention. But they looked back at Drake, Luminara thought of an idea.

"Perhaps you could come with us? The Senate will offer you a place until you can rebuild you're ship." Luminara offered, Drake and the others looked at each other. No one said anything, but then suddenly their stomachs started growling was another sign.

"... Do you have any food?" Drake asked, Luminara smiled before she offered her hand. Drake took and before he knew it she had her arm wrapped around his, dragging him along. All the while Cole and Lyle chuckled at the situation, before being dragged by Kara, all the while being watched by Anakin and Obi Wan. The Jedi Knight turned over to his Padawan and Barriss.

"Ahsoka, Barriss, go make sure they don't cause any trouble."

"Sure thing Skyguy." Ahsoka said, walking away with Barriss following, leaving the two old friends alone.

"Alright Anakin, spill it." Obi Wan said, looking at his old padawan.

"I didn't even say anything."

"You didn't have too, I sense it. Now come out with it." Obi Wan said, Anakin was silent at first, before letting out a sigh.

"... I just don't see how we can trust them. They just appear out of nowhere? And they are apparently from another galaxy?! How can you truly believe any of that?"

"It is strange, but I sense no danger from him. He seemed to be truthful, and they didn't seem like they were from our galaxy. Just promise you will try to keep to yourself, they seemed to be strong for being able to defeat Grievous." Obi Wan said as he walked away, leaving Anakin alone. Maybe Obi Wan was right, but he shouldn't trust them, for now he will keep an eye on them.

**(Med Bay)**

Drake hated shots, he didn't know why, he just did. I mean he faces aliens the size of trucks on a daily bases, killed a god or essence or whatever it was, faces the undead horror, but he can't handle shots. But for his pride, he will take them, but you know who is a pansy when it comes to shots.

"Sir, please sit down so we can give you tr-"

"NEVER!" Cole yelled as he sat on the highest thing the room had to offer. The medical robot had two needles in hand, it was said to heal any internal wounds. Kara was currently eating some sort of candy they offered her, while Lyle read a book. All of them were clear of armor and clothes saved for their pants and Kara's bra. Drake apparently got special treatment as his doctor... or nurse was a woman. A strange alien with golden skin, a strange one indeed, but he had to admit, she did look pretty.

"Sorry about my friend." Drake said, only for the woman to chuckle.

"It is fine, he is not the first soldier to scream about shots."

"They are pointless and stupid!"

"And he won't be the last." The woman said as she checked Drake for injuries. But to her surprise, besides the scorch marks from a saber attack, and a few bruises he was fine.

"By the way, names Drake, Drake O'Connell." Drake introduced himself, extending a hand. The doctor smiled as she shook it.

"Rig, Rig Nema. Jedi Master and Doctor."

"Still don't know what that first one is." Drake thought as the doctor continued to do work on him. While this happened, Luminara watched all the four Guardians, she thought it was best for them to heal up. They looked like they been through hell, so she thought they needed a medical exam.

"Well, besides a few blast marks, bruises, they are completely fine." Drake pushed off the bed, while Cole fought back the droid.

"So now can we get food?" Lyle asked, Luminara nodded her head.

"Follow me to the mess hall." Drake and the rest of the Guardians followed her into the mess hall, hopefully to get some food.

**(Command Center)**

"News you have?" Jedi Master Yoda asked as he appeared via hologram. With him was Jedi Master Mace Windu, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Obi Wan and Anakin stood in front of the Masters and Chancellor, giving them a briefing on the mission.

"Excellent ones, we were able to push back the Separatist and Grievous away." Anakin explained.

"Excellent news Anakin, best I've heard in a while." Palpatine said, praising Anakin(And stroking his ego.).

"Well... we didn't do it alone. We may have some new allies." Obi Wan said, gaining the Master attention.

"Explain." Windu said.

"They call themselves Guardians, they protect their home, a place called Earth. They explained that their ship crashed, from a galaxy far from ours." Obi Wan explained, surprising the three.

"That's impossible, they could be Separatist spies for all we know." Palpatine said, Obi Wan on the other hand shook his head.

"I thought so too, so I tried to feel them out through the Force."

"And?" Windu asked.

"... I couldn't sense them." Obi Wan answered.

"What?"

"Where ever they came from, their home has no ties with the Force. Something is blocking off their connection, so it is to assume they are good people."

"How do we know this? They could be invaders, trying to gain our alliance, then betray us." Palpatine said, and Anakin couldn't agree more, Obi Wan though had a different opinion.

"If they were, they wouldn't have saved Padawan Barriss, and I doubt it. The teams leader, Drake, is an honest man I can tell. We have to trust them, whoever they are, if they have no ties with the Force they could be great allies." Obi Wan said, Yoda hummed to himself, tapping his cane.

"Trust them we will, keep an eye on them you will." Yoda said, with no sign of giving in. Obi Wan nodded to the wise master.

"As you wish, Master Yoda."

**(Unknown)**

Leader of the Separatist Alliance Count Dooku stared out to the stars.

"Count Dooku." The mighty leader turned around to see a droid walking towards him, "We have news from Arcadia, and it isn't good."

"What is it?"

"Grievous and his forces have been defeated." The droid explained, while the Count took a deep sigh.

"The Jedi no doubt."

"No sir,"

"... Come again?"

"One of the droids explained that Grievous was defeated by a man in white armor, a hulking man. Along with the army, destroyed by three other soldiers." The droid stated, leaving Dooku shocked.

"You're telling me my army was destroyed by four... soldiers?"

"Yes sir."

"They were not clones?"

"No sir." The actually got Dooku's attention, never has he heard of such a thing. His master will be most pleased about this.

"Droid, I want you to find any recordings of these soldiers, find them, and bring them to me. I want too meet them myself."

"Roger, roger." The droid left the Count, leaving him to his thoughts.

"These soldiers could help us with my masters plans."

* * *

**And done, man I know short. It is not my best chapter. But I will try and make better ones in the future, it is just part one for the aftermath, and the start of a new adventure. I don't have much to say, but I hope you guys enjoyed, if not that is fine. Until next time:**

**Please review, pm for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**


End file.
